On the one hand, mixer valves are known which can be inserted into tap bodies like cartridges and which comprise ceramic-disc valve assemblies to control the delivery of hot water, cold water or mixed water resulting from the displacement of a displaceable disc on another fixed disc. The fixed and displaceable discs are usually provided with inlet passages for hot and cold water and with one outlet passage for the delivery of mixed water to the tap spout.
On the other hand, various types of hot and cold water mixer taps are known which comprise thermostatic regulators designed to interact with a sliding unit which varies the inlet openings for cold and hot water in order to change the mixing ratio of the two types of water according to the temperature required for the fluid delivered. In known arrangements, the thermosensitive unit is often designed to perform control functions and to operate the valve elements as well, thus being subject to considerable mechanical stress.